Many people find using a public restroom to be an unpleasant experience, particularly with respect to the potential for unsanitary conditions therein. There have been many inventions devised to help improve those conditions, such as the disposable paper toilet seat covers that are often provided in a dispenser within the stall. However, no such protection has been devised to prevent the user's pant bottoms from contacting the floor while seated on the toilet, even though such contact may cause the user's clothing to grind against a floor that may have been dirtied from the user's own shoes when entering therein, or may have been inadvertently soiled by a previous user of the stall, or may have been subject to waste water overflowing from a neighboring toilet. While several inventions heretofore have focused on the cleanliness of a public restroom stall, as it pertains to the user's posterior contacting a toilet seat, or for providing a shelf or hook/hanger to maintain the integrity of the user's possessions (books, papers, or coat) in a position removed from the floor, nothing to date has similarly been devised to preserve the cleanliness of the users pants, even though they may be quite expensive and/or they may have just been serviced at the “cleaners.” This invention is directed to a quickly deployable/stowable mechanical device that provides such protection while using a public toilet.